Fears
Since there are characters with the power to sense it, knowing what the rest of the cast fears is important! * Jonas Adams ** Ghosts * Lacey Love Addison ** Homelessness * Ian Bell ** Snakes * Valencia Bergamot ** Drowning/Suffocation * Olive Brava ** Captivity/Being trapped * Lou Black V ** Mice * Violet Black ** Being forgotten ** Becoming too human * Sid Carmody ** Bears * Anna Chang ** Failure * Elly Cyrus ** Heights * Lorelei Cyrus ** Vulnerability / Domination * Amelia Degraffe ** Dentists ** Bears ** Dentists who are also bears, why not? * Ling Derring ** Being stuck as a male * Maxi Fieldman ** Pain (with optional mutilation) * Maggie "Ugg" Gant ** Being dessert * Sapphire Griffin ** Boredom * Minnie Guy ** Bugs and other creepy crawlies * Alec Harmon ** Filth and contamination * Ivy Harmon ** YOU DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES EAT THE MIND HONEY (that is: losing control of her powers) * Rachel Heffron ** Dogs * Sally Jones ** Spiders * Aimee Kensington ** Snakes, especially talking ones * Mackenzie Kite ** People gaining any more insight into his psyche than he wants (It's self-fulfilling!) ** Relatedly, his secrets being learned ** Zombies * Tamsyn Kite ** Ice and freezing (especially really cold water) * Gabe Lovelark ** Clowns * Dora Lovelark ** Chimpanzees (mostly just if they're angry but she did not enjoy Planet of the Apes) ** Losing her identity * Erika Maxwell ** Being eaten * Isabel May ** Spiders * Everett Moore ** Ghosts, especially the Japanese kind * Alpha Morgan ** Having her eyes gouged out * Beta Morgan ** Leaving the house * Gamma Morgan ** The death or maiming of her loved ones * Zeta Morgan ** The wilderness and wild animals * Sigma Morgan ** Fire * Marisol Morgan ** Clowns * Moire Myrekrig ** Water deeper than ankle height (she's not afraid of showers or drinking water) * Joss Page & Clone Joss ** Sharks ** Having to stop having fun and be serious for more than brief intervals * Mira Page ** Losing her self-control ** Embarrassing herself in front of others * Cassie Page ** The dark * Annelise Quinney ** Horrific disabling injuries * Ariana Romero ** Flying * Stacy Romero ** Abandonment/Losing her family * Jefferson Roth ** A permanent coma * Clone Alli Routhier ** Fragility * Milo Sharpe ** Being ignored * Rory Sharpe ** Being buried alive * (Clone) Maddie Sparks ** The dark * Jake Sparks/Ragwort/Dudley ** Snakes * Damien Tanner ** Living a happy normal life * Darcy Tennenbaum ** Harm coming to his sister ** Brainwashing * Ophelia Tennenbaum & Lavinia Tennenbaum II (Clone Ophelia) ** Unintentionally causing something horrible to happen ** Hamsters ** Electricity * Nina Wilson ** Caterpillars * Jon Xavier ** Drowning * Eddie Yang ** Clowns * Billy Zimmerman ** Enclosed spaces * Ryu ** Being unable to run away